


Who

by FallenAngel559



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel559/pseuds/FallenAngel559
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Sorry, this sucked."</p></blockquote>





	Who

It wasn't until a week later I saw him again. I was on patrol-just getting done with it when I hear his voice again.  
"You're getting sloppy. What have you been doing since I've been gone, beloved?" He asked.  
"Seriously, who are you kid." I asked.  
"I am a birdie that's been broken, but I got fixed just for you, beloved." He sai from his position sitting on a near by roof.  
"You're crazy." I muttered.  
"Hey, I'll smile just for you if you want. You always wanted me to smile." He whispered jumping down.  
"Get away." I hiss.  
"I came back for you, I didn't have to beloved." He growled.  
"Who says I 'wanted you back'. I don't even know you!" I nearly shout.  
I feel him slap me, my face stings.  
"I am your Flamebird, You will show me some respect. Or else Grayson." he says disapering.  
Who was this kid, and how did he know who I was?  
Wait, didn't superman say something about 'Flamebird'?

**Author's Note:**

> "Sorry, this sucked."


End file.
